Self defence class, Wraith style
by Todd's Pet
Summary: An un-named human female and an un-named Wraith in a practice fight bout... go on, let your own personal fantasy run where it wants with this one!


She watched him closely from her position at the back of the class. She'd never been the sporty type and didn't want to draw attention to herself anyway, so she had timed her arrival – not too early in case the tutor was already there, not too late, so that she could stake her place at the back, out of the line of sight of this strange alien man.

He swept into the room three minutes late, his long white hair and long black coat wafting behind him as he walked with the most arrogant air she had ever seen from any man, human or otherwise.

It ought to have repelled her instantly but for some reason she couldn't explain, he fascinated her.

When he took his coat off she could see he indeed had something to be arrogant about. The tight sleeveless shirt he wore underneath showed off his toned and wiry muscles to perfection. Even the pale blue-green colour of his skin was oddly attractive.

She watched how his biceps bulged when he lifted his arms to tie his long, white hair out of the way in a ponytail that hung down his back as far as his waist.

As he put the class through its paces she admired the lean and agile way he demonstrated the fighting moves and how the sheen of sweat on his skin made the green colour of it look translucent, as if he were carved from precious jade.

The class was over all too soon. The Wraith snapped a towel from the rail on the wall and began to mop his face and shoulders with it as he dismissed his students.

As she neared the door, he said clearly, "You. Remain behind."

Certain that he could not be talking to her she continued to head for the door, but the Wraith put his arm across the doorway and drew her aside. She was intensely aware of the heat of his hand on the bare skin of her arm.

"Remain, please," he repeated, as he flung the towel across his shoulder.

She pointed to herself tentatively. "Me?" she asked.

"Yes. You."

When the room was empty of all but the two of them she ventured, "I'm sorry, have I done something wrong?"

"Apology is unnecessary. You need more practice. One-on-one." The Wraith was nothing if not direct, she thought.

"Oh," she said. She realised there was no way out of this but she felt uncomfortable being alone with this disturbingly attractive creature.

Her discomfiture could not have gotten any worse when he turned his back on her and flung the towel onto the floor, then pulled his shirt up over his head and off. He then proceeded to give her the most fabulous view of the muscles in his back when he reached up again and untied his hair.

He spun round to face her; his hair flew loose around his shoulders and fell in braids down his chest, pointing tantalisingly towards the belt of his pants.

Mortified, she realised she'd been staring openly at him below the belt. Flushing deep pink she looked up – straight into a pair of deep golden eyes that were now sparkling with mischief.

"Tackle me," he said.

She simply stared. "What?"

"Just make a grab for me, woman!" he said, smiling and clearly amused by her embarrassment.

This couldn't have riled her more if it were a direct challenge. She pushed her shoulders back, narrowed her eyes and muttered, "OK, I'll show you!"

She lunged towards his solar plexus with the flat of her hand. He neatly side-stepped her, grabbing her wrist with his hand and twisting her arm round as he turned. Realising what he'd done, she simply twisted back the way she'd come, taking the Wraith's arm with her. As she twisted him round she hooked her foot around the back of his ankle and kicked.

Caught off-balance and by surprise, the Wraith fell to the floor. Hard.

"Sorry," she said.

"Stop apologising, woman!"

He let go of her wrist, untwisted his arm and grabbed her thigh, all so lightening fast that she didn't know what had happened until she hit the mat hard on her knees.

Before he could complete his advantage, she rolled over onto her side, quickly righted herself onto her feet and took a running leap at the Wraith.

He spun as he saw her approach, kicking his leg out as he went, so that she missed her target. The Wraith did not – just as she turned to place where he was his foot made contact with her right shoulder. She stumbled forward under the impact. A few swift steps took the Wraith right into her path.

He wrapped his arm around her neck and, flicking her feet out from under her, slammed her down onto her back on the mat.

No sooner had she made contact with the floor than he swiftly switched position.

She caught her breath and looked up to see him sitting astride her waist, his hands pinning her wrists to the mat

He leaned his head so close to hers she could feel his breath warm on her cheek and his soft, white hair fell across her face and chest.

"Game, set and match to me, I think," he grinned at her.


End file.
